


Kein Weg zurück

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit und Caine verbindet etwas mehr als nur die Freundschaft des Ex-Söldners zu Peter, dem Sohn des Shaolinpriesters. Doch weder lässt sich die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen – noch kann man die Zeit zurückdrehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Kein Weg zurück  
Autor: Lady Charena (2007)  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Kwai Chang Caine, Kermit Griffin  
Pairing: Kwai Chang Caine/Kermit  
Thema: # 087. Leben (100-ff-Challenge)  
Word Count: 12517  
Rating: NC-17, h/c, slash  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs betalesen.  
  
Summe: Kermit und Caine verbindet etwas mehr als nur die Freundschaft des Ex-Söldners zu Peter, dem Sohn des Shaolinpriesters. Doch weder lässt sich die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen – noch kann man die Zeit zurückdrehen.   
  
Warnung: Tod eines OCs  
  
Bezug auf Aussagen und Zitate aus den Folgen „Lauries Friend“ (Caine und sein Doppelgänger), „Only the strong survive“ (Caine und der Kidnapper), „Tournament“ (Caine und die Insel im Strom) und „Dragonswing Part 1“ (Caine und die sieben Aufrechten Teil 1). Den Rest der Geschichte um Rykkers Sohn, sowie Kermits Verwicklung damit, ist frei erfunden. Kurzbeschreibungen finden sich am Ende der Story.  
  
  
* // * // * markieren Erinnerungen  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Die verwendeten Songtexte stammen von Wolfsheim.  
  
  
  
***************************  
...und könnt ich doch  
nur ein einziges Mal  
die Uhren rückwärts drehen  
denn wie viel von dem  
was ich heute weiß  
hätte ich lieber nie gesehen...  
***************************  
  
  
  
Nachdem der letzte Ton verklungen war, verharrte Caine einige Zeit reglos, die Flöte noch an den Lippen, obwohl seine Meditation bereits beendet war.  
  
Er erlaubte seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und fragte sich, ob es den beiden Frauen in New York gut ging. Lee Sung mochte verhaftet worden sein, doch er gehörte einem mächtigen Tong an und obwohl Serena sich weigerte, gegen den Mann auszusagen, an dessen Seite sie mehr als dreißig Jahre gelebt hatte, war sie noch immer nicht vor seiner Rache sicher. ‚Dein Tod wird ihn umbringen.’ Das waren Lee Sungs Worte gewesen, als er das Schwert gegen Serena richtete – Worte, die Caine niemals würde vergessen können...   
  
Peter hatte ihm am Morgen einen Brief von Maia vorbeigebracht, an den Serena einen kleinen Absatz für Caine angefügt hatte. Ihre Worte waren nicht weniger sorgfältig gewählt gewesen als in dem Abschiedsbrief, den sie ihm einst hinterlassen hatte. Und wie damals hatten sie nichts von dem verraten, was sie wirklich dachte. So unerwartet und schön es gewesen war, seine frühere Geliebte und ihre Tochter wieder zu sehen, so schmerzhaft waren auch die wieder in den Vordergrund tretenden Erinnerungen an ihren Verrat. In der Nacht, in der sie ihn verlassen hatte, war für den jungen Kwai Chang Caine eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er konnte damals nicht wissen, dass er wenig später Laura, seine spätere Ehefrau und Peters Mutter kennen und lieben lernen würde. ‚Es wird eine gemeinsame Zeit für uns kommen’, hatte Serena beim Abschied gesagt, doch diese Worte hatte er schon zu oft gehört.   
  
Manche Wege mochten sich kreuzen, doch zurück... führt keiner davon.   
  
Er sah auf das Lichtermeer der Stadt. ‚Nach was suchst du nur da draußen?’ Connies Stimme klang in seiner Erinnerung so klar, als würde sie nun direkt neben ihm stehen. ‚Wenn ich es finde, werde ich es wissen.’ Ihr Brief hatte nach seiner Rückkehr aus Kanada auf ihn gewartet, sie erinnerte sich noch an seine Abschiedsworte.   
  
„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?“ Der Schatten eines Lächelns spielte um seine Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er laut aus Connies Brief zitiert hatte. Eine Frage, auf die es keine Antwort gab... Der Umschlag, prall gefüllt mit vielen Seiten, auf denen sie berichtete, wie ihr Leben seit ihrer Trennung vor mehr als dreizehn Jahren verlaufen war – und den Bildern ihrer Kinder – lehnte an einem Blumentopf. Connie klang glücklich und auf den Fotos strahlte sie. Sie hatte den Koch (‚Ben sagt, du wärst der beste Tellerwäscher gewesen, den er je hatte’) geheiratet und mit ihm zwei Töchter und einen Sohn - er war jetzt zwölf, wie Peter... damals...  
  
Merkwürdig, wie manchmal die Geister der Vergangenheit sich gegenseitig jagten. Zuerst das Zusammentreffen mit Kinasay, das Erinnerungen auch an Connie geweckt und ihn an sein Versprechen gemahnt hatte, sie wissen zu lassen, wo er sich aufhielt. Er hatte die Postkarte abgeschickt, ohne zu wissen, ob sie noch in Chillicothe lebte. Dann die Auseinandersetzung mit Peter über seine Schweigsamkeit, die alles betraf, was er während der fünfzehn Jahre ihrer Trennung erlebt hatte. Und schließlich Chans mysteriöse Einladung zu Lee Sungs Kampfsportturnier und das Wiedersehen mit Serena und Maia...   
  
Caine fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde. ‚Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?’ Er hatte Kaiser Sing Ling beschützt und die Ehre seiner Linie wiederhergestellt, er hatte Peter wiedergefunden und einen Platz in der Gemeinde in Chinatown erlangt. Zum ersten Mal seit der viel zu kurzen Zeit mit Laura hatte er wieder ein Zuhause. War es das, was er gesucht hatte?   
  
Er lehnte die Flöte an die Balkonbrüstung und stand auf. Als er ins Loft trat, ließ er die Balkontüren offen, die Nachtluft war mild und besänftigend. Auf seinem Arbeitstisch stand noch die Flasche mit Lo Sis ‚Familienrezept’, die ihm der Ehrwürdige früher früh am Abend mit den Worten, dass man ‚einem so alten Mann wie ihm, eine Tasse Tee um die alten Knochen zu wärmen’ nicht verweigern dürfe, vorbeigebracht hatte. Er hatte den Tee serviert, jedoch auf Lo Sis spezielle, hochprozentige Zutat verzichtet, deren Wirkung er bereits früher zu spüren bekommen hatte. Sehr zum Amüsement seines Meisters, der sich leise lachend eine großzügige Dosis davon in den Tee goss. Caine strich mit den Fingerspitzen die Flasche entlang. Für einen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als er an Peters Bemerkung dachte, dass Lo Si besser keine brennende Kerze neben die Teekanne stellen solle, von der ihm der Ehrwürdige berichtet hatte.   
  
Dann hob er lauschend den Kopf. Jemand befand sich auf der Treppe, bewegte sich zögernd in seiner Wohnung. Die Präsenz war vage vertraut... es handelte sich weder um Peter noch um Lo Si... doch auch nicht um einen Feind. Die Schritte stoppten kurz am Ende des Korridors, wo sich der Durchgang zum Hauptraum, in dem er sich aufhielt, befand. Einen Moment später erschien ein förmlich gekleideter Mann im Türrahmen, die Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille mit dunkelgrünen Gläsern verborgen.  
  
Die Geister der Vergangenheit kamen heute Nacht wohl nicht zur Ruhe. Caines Hand fiel zurück an seine Seite, dann verschränkte er die Finger ineinander und verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung seines späten Besuchers. „Kermit.“  
  
  
  
***************************  
...nicht jeder Abschied heißt  
es gibt auch ein Wiedersehen...  
***************************  
  
  
  
Police Detective Kermit Griffin nahm langsam die Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie in die Brusttasche seines Anzuges. „Hallo, Caine“, sagte er leise.  
  
Dann schwiegen beide Männer wieder. Kermit sah sich in der Wohnung des Priesters um, sein Blick streifte die Regale mit Caines Apotheke, die Kräuterbüschel, die von der Decke hingen, die diffuse Beleuchtung in Form von ein paar Kerzen - während Caine den Ex-Söldner musterte. Da der Shaolin Peter gelegentlich auf dem 101. Revier besuchte, waren sie sich dort bereits mehrfach begegnet. Doch weder der Priester, noch der Detective, hatten zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie einander bereits früher begegnet waren.   
  
„Als ich ins 101. zurückkehrte, hattest du gerade die Stadt verlassen. Peter war... er war völlig verändert. Berichtete mir von seinem Vater... Selbst Paul war schwer von dir beeindruckt. Als ich dein Bild in den Akten sah...“ Kermit wandte den Blick wieder Caine zu. Er räusperte sich. „Wenn ich nur vor vierzehn Jahren gewusst hätte, dass Peter dein Sohn ist... dann hätte er zumindest erfahren, dass du lebst. Vielleicht hättet ihr euch viel früher wiedergefunden. Aber Rykker verwendete niemals deinen vollen Namen und ich nahm an, ‚Caine’ wäre ein Deckname, wie...“  
  
„Wie Phoenix?“, entgegnete Caine mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.  
  
Kermit zuckte mit den Schultern. „So hat mich seit Jahren niemand mehr genannt, nicht einmal Paul...“ Er bemerkte, dass sich Caines Augen bei der Erwähnung von Peters Pflegevater leicht verengten, beschloss jedoch, nichts dazu zu sagen. „Ich habe dich niemals mit dem verstockten, eigensinnigen Bengel in Verbindung gebracht, den Paul damals kurz nach unserer Rückkehr bei sich aufnahm.“  
  
„Peter spricht mit sehr viel... Zuneigung und Hochachtung... über dich. Du hast dich wie ein großer Bruder um ihn gekümmert.“  
  
Wieder zuckte der andere Mann mit den Schultern. „Peter ist... ein Freund. Und es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die ich so nenne. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um über deinen Sohn zu sprechen.“  
  
Caine verbeugte sich leicht in seine Richtung. „Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen.“  
  
Kermit lächelte flüchtig. „Nein - du weißt immer, was die Menschen denken oder tun werden, nicht wahr?“ Seine Stimme war neutral, es lag keine Bitterkeit darin, kein Sarkasmus.   
  
Dennoch wandte der Priester den Blick ab. „Ich werde uns Tee machen.“  
  
„Das ist nicht nöt...“ Kermit unterbrach sich, denn er sprach zu einem leeren Raum. Caine war bereits verschwunden.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurze Zeit später saß Kermit mit Tee, den er nicht mochte, unbehaglich auf einem Stuhl, obwohl er es vorgezogen hätte, auf und ab zu gehen. Einige Schritte von ihm entfernt hatte der Priester auf einer erhöhten Plattform neben den Balkontüren im Schneidersitz Platz genommen. Eine dünne Matte bedeckte das gemauerte Postament und laut Peter schlief sein Vater auch darauf. Kermit hatte einige Erfahrung mit unangenehmen Schlafgelegenheiten, und diese hier sah äußerst unbequem aus. Dann erinnerte sich Kermit daran, dass er den Shaolin bereits in einer kalten Nacht auf nacktem Stein problemlos hatte schlafen sehen.   
  
Er räusperte sich und das Geräusch klang in der Stille des Raumes so laut, dass er deswegen fast selbst zusammen gezuckt wäre. Aber auf Caines Gesicht spiegelte sich nur Gleichmut. „Ich... brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, ob du etwas... Stärkeres als Tee hast?“, fragte Kermit, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass der Shaolin es vorzog, keinen Alkohol zu trinken.   
  
Caine nickte in Richtung eines Tisches, der mit verschiedenen Behältern, einem Mörser, einem merkwürdigen Schneidapparat, der aussah, als stamme er aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert und diversen anderen Gegenständen, die Kermit nicht benennen konnte, bedeckt war. „In der blauen Flasche“, fügte er hinzu.  
  
Sieh’ an, es gab Wunder, dachte Kermit trocken und stand auf. Er stellte seine Tasse ab, zog den Korken aus der Flasche und roch daran. „Was ist das zum Teufel?“, fragte er, als ihm der scharfe Geruch von Hochprozentigem in die Nase stach. Er wandte den Kopf halb, um Caine anzusehen. „Ich dachte, du trinkst keinen Alkohol.“  
  
Der Priester zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Familienrezept von Lo Si. Er... spricht davon als... Medizin... doch ich denke, sie wird dem entsprechen, was du suchst.“  
  
„Lo Si, hm?“ Caine gab offensichtlich wirklich ungern eine direkte Antwort. Aber bislang hatte er Peters Klagen über die Rätselhaftigkeit seines Vaters immer nur auf dessen Unverständnis geschoben. Er wandte sich ab und goss vorsichtig etwas von der klaren Flüssigkeit in seine Tasse. „Nach allem, was ich über den Alten gehört habe, sollte ich das vielleicht nicht trinken“, grinste er schief. Er schob den Korken wieder in die Flasche, nahm die Tasse in die Hand und roch misstrauisch daran. Als er Caine leise lachen hörte, drehte er sich rasch um.   
  
Für einen Moment verschwand die ausdruckslose Maske vom Gesicht des Shaolin, als er amüsiert antwortete: „Lo Si ist Apotheker, kein Giftmischer.“  
  
„Da gibt es einen Unterschied?“, entgegnete Kermit trocken und hielt das kostbare Gefäß mit beiden Händen, während er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte.   
  
„Du erinnerst dich nicht daran?“ Caines Stimme war wieder neutral, sein Gesicht unlesbar. Er nippte an seinem eigenen Tee, stellte dann die schlichte Schale beiseite.  
  
Der kurze Moment der Heiterkeit war vorbei und Kermit spürte, wieder seine Anspannung. „Doch. Natürlich.“ Er berührte unwillkürlich seinen Oberarm. „Ohne deine Kräuter und deine medizinischen Kenntnisse hätte ich meinen Arm vielleicht verloren.“   
  
Caine schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Einen Moment lang hatte Kermit wieder diesen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, eine Mischung aus Blut und den Kräutern, die Caine ihm gegeben hatte, um eine Infektion zu bekämpfen und die Schmerzen zu lindern. „Du hast mir in dieser Nacht das Leben gerettet – nicht nur mit deinen Kräutern.“ Entschlossen hob er seine Tasse und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, um den schlechten Geschmack der Vergangenheit wegzuspülen – und rang, von dem die Luftröhre betäubenden, beißenden Geschmack halb erstickt, verzweifelt sofort wieder nach Luft. „Das Zeug hat’s aber in sich“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu bemerken, aber Caines Gesicht zeigte darauf kaum eine Reaktion. Nur in seinen Augen huschte kurz ein undeutbares Funkeln.   
  
„Das hat Peter auch gesagt.“  
  
Kermit stellte vorsichtig die Teeschale wieder auf den Boden. „Du... hast ihm nichts davon erzählt, dass wir uns kennen.“ Der Priester sah ihn nur an und dennoch fühlte Kermit sich sofort, als müsse er sich verteidigen. „Okay, ich habe es ihm ebenfalls verschwiegen. Er... ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, ihn zu enttäuschen, wenn ich ihm mitteile, dass ich vor vierzehn Jahren einen Mann getroffen habe, der sich jetzt als sein Vater herausstellt herausgestellt hat. Und den ich... nie vergessen habe. Ich erinnere mich an alles, was damals geschehen ist, Caine.“  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Priesters – oder vielleicht war es nur das Spiel der leise flackernden Kerzen. „Es war... nichts.“  
  
Kermit hatte den Eindruck, er sollte sich von Caines Worten verletzt fühlen... getroffen... aber er spürte merkwürdigerweise keine Reaktion. Die spärlichen Ruinen seiner Gefühlswelt blieben unerschüttert. Er beugte sich vor, legte die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel und sah zu dem Priester auf. „Ich glaube, du hast zu Blaisdell gesagt, dass Shaolinpriester nicht lügen“, entgegnete er sanft.  
  
Caine stand auf und verließ die Plattform. Einen Augenblick lang dachte Kermit, er würde zu ihm kommen, doch der Shaolin wandte sich den Balkontüren zu und schloss sie. Er blieb dort stehen, die Hand auf dem Türgriff. „Es ist keine... Lüge. Nur eine unterschiedliche... Bewertung... der Ereignisse.“  
  
Kermit seufzte. „Ich denke, ich verstehe allmählich, warum sich Peter so über deine Rätselhaftigkeit aufregt.“   
  
„Du hast gesagt, du bist nicht gekommen, um über meinen Sohn zu sprechen.“   
  
Der Ex-Söldner studierte Caines Rücken. „Das stimmt“, gab er zu. „Als ich mit Laurie das Phantombild erstellte... dein Gesicht tauchte wie in einem Traum vor mir auf dem Bildschirm auf... und genauso war es auch mit den Erinnerungen. Und als Peter dich dann holte, du hast nicht einmal ‚Hallo, Kermit’, gesagt.“ Er sah, wie der Priester den Kopf senkte.   
  
„Hallo, Kermit.“  
  
Der Tonfall... oder vielmehr die damit verbundene Erinnerung... ließen Kermit das Blut in die Wangen treten, etwas das ihm seit frühester Kindheit nicht mehr passiert war. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf.   
  
„Diese Nacht ist... so voller Erinnerungen. Viele davon sind schmerzvoll, manche unehrenhaft... wenige erfreulich“, sagte Caine leise.  
  
„Und die Erinnerung an mich?“ Kermit konnte der Versuchung, die Frage zu stellen, nicht widerstehen – auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob ihm die Antwort des Priesters gefallen würde.  
  
„Sie ist... unerwartet stark.“ Caine wandte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Balkontür. Gegen die Dunkelheit hob sich seine schwarze Kleidung kaum ab und so schien es fast, als schwebe sein Gesicht vor dem Lichtermeer da draußen. Die braunen Augen reflektierten die Flammen der Kerzen.   
  
Wie von einem unsichtbaren Strang gezogen, stand Kermit auf und ging auf den Priester zu. Er stoppte erst, als er dicht genug vor Caine stand, um ihn fast zu berühren. „Wie stark?“, fragte er leise.  
  
Statt einer Antwort hob der Shaolin die Hand und legte sie an Kermits Wange. Der Ex-Söldner hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen, als das Kribbeln, das von Caines Berührung ausging, sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Spürte Skalany das, wenn Caine ihre Hand hielt? War sie deshalb so verliebt in den Shaolinpriester? Spürte Peter es, wenn sein Vater ihn berührte? Oder war es nur für Kermit, nur aufgrund dessen, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war...?


	2. Chapter 2

********************************  
Ein Schritt zu weit nach vorn gewagt  
Schon ist es vorbei  
Was auch immer jetzt getan  
Was ich gesagt hab, ist gesagt  
Und was wie ewig schien,  
Ist schon Vergangenheit  
********************************  
  
  
  
* // * // * Flashback  * // * // *   
  
  
Das erste Zusammentreffen fand in einer Bar in Toronto statt. Rykker war ein seltsamer, schweigsamer Mann, von dem er kaum etwas wusste, außer dass er als Söldner für den Geheimdienst arbeitete – jeweils für den, der ihn am besten bezahlte – und seine Arbeit unbelastet von Skrupeln oder falsch verstandenen Loyalitäten verrichtete. Der Mann mit den leicht asiatischen Gesichtszügen, der ihn begleitete, war womöglich noch merkwürdiger. Zuerst dachte Kermit, dass seine Kleidung eine Art Kostüm wäre, doch dem jüngeren Söldner wurde rasch klar, dass er sich viel zu unbefangen darin bewegte, er schien sich immer so zu kleiden. Er sprach bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen nichts, verneigte sich nur leicht in Kermits Richtung, als Rykker ihn als ‚Caine’ vorstellte. Diese erste Begegnung hatte nur dazu gedient, einander abzuschätzen. Kermit hatte von seinem Kontaktmann nicht mehr als eine knappe Beschreibung Rykkers erhalten können, von dem anderen wusste niemand etwas. Er schien plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein, ohne eine Spur dessen zu hinterlassen, wer er war oder woher er kam.   
  
Das zweite Treffen fand wieder in Toronto statt, dieses Mal in einem Café in einem Einkaufszentrum. Rykker bestellte für sich und Kermit Kaffee, für seinen Begleiter ein Glas mit heißem Wasser, in das – zu Kermits Überraschung – der Mann ein paar zerdrückte Blätter streute, die er aus einem Lederbeutel nahm. Sofort wurde die Flüssigkeit dunkelrot, doch selbst als Kermit und Rykker sich ihrem Kaffee widmeten, trank Caine nicht. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Und tatsächlich – nach ein paar Minuten, die sie (das heißt er und Rykker) damit verbracht hatten, über das Wetter zu sprechen – klärte sich die trübe Flüssigkeit langsam, bis sie fast durchsichtig schien. Erst dann trank Caine davon. Kermit konnte kleine Blattstückchen auf der Oberfläche treiben sehen.   
  
Als wäre dies ein Signal gewesen, stand Rykker auf und legte einen Geldschein auf den Tisch. Wortlos verließen die drei Männer das Café und schlenderten scheinbar ziellos durch das Einkaufszentrum, das voll von Menschen war.   
  
„Werden wir beobachtet?“, fragte Kermit, an Rykker gewandt.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete jedoch der andere Mann. „Es sind drei Verfolger und sobald wir das Gebäude verlassen, werden noch drei weitere zu ihnen stoßen. Sie warten in einem Wagen.“ Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich sanft und etwas abwesend.  
  
Kermit blickte von ihm zu Rykker, der eine Schulter hob. „Wir können uns darauf verlassen, dass stimmt, was er sagt“, entgegnete der ältere Söldner gelassen. „Ich habe das bei seinem Vater einige Male erlebt, während des Krieges. Sie irren sich nie.“  
  
„Sie?“, wiederholte Kermit fragend.   
  
„Shaolin“, erklärte Rykker, als wäre damit alles gesagt. „Caine ist der geborene Kämpfer. Auch wenn er das nicht gerne hört. Er hat eine Ausbildung hinter sich, mit der sich Ihre oder meine nicht messen kann.“  
  
Caine hob leicht eine Augenbraue, als er Rykker musterte, als wäre er über die Worte des anderen Mannes erstaunt. „Ich bin Priester“, sagte er, während sie langsam weitergingen.  
  
„Achten Sie nicht darauf“, entgegnete Rykker ungerührt. „Sein Vater hat das gleiche gesagt. Kurz darauf hat er uns vor einem Hinterhalt gewarnt und zwei feindliche Soldaten ausgeschaltet, so dass wir unbehelligt durchkamen. Allerdings folgte uns Matthew erst, nachdem er die beiden Soldaten untersucht und versorgt hatte. Und über diesen Caine hier erzählt man sich noch ganz andere Geschichten.“  
  
Kermit starrte Caine an, doch der schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als wolle er andeuten, dass Rykker übertreibe, sagte jedoch nichts.   
  
Rykker warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und blieb stehen. „Ich muss mich jetzt von Ihnen verabschieden. Da mir sicherlich einige der... Herrschaften... folgen werden, dürfte es Ihnen nicht schwer fallen, den Rest loszuwerden.“ Er wandte sich an den Priester. „Caine, ich lege das Leben meines Sohnes in Ihre Hände. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, dann sah er Kermit an. „Paul Blaisdell hat Sie als einen sehr fähigen Mann beschrieben, Phoenix. Ich hoffe, Sie werden Ihrem Ruf gerecht.“ Er schüttelte dem jüngeren Mann kurz die Hand, dann sah er sich um und tauchte in der Menge unter.  
  
Kermit wandte sich an den Shaolin, der keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu gehen. „Vielleicht erklären Sie mir erst einmal, worum es hier eigentlich geht.“  
  
Caine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier.“ Er rückte seinen Hut zurecht und schlang sich den Riemen seiner merkwürdigen Tasche um die Schultern. Dann wies er auf eine Tür, die mit „Notausgang“ gekennzeichnet war. „Wir werden das Gebäude über diese Tür verlassen.“ Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, setzte er sich in Bewegung.   
  
Kermit eilte ihm nach. „Moment, so schnell geht das nicht. Die Tür ist mit dem Alarmsystem gekoppelt, wir werden einen Großalarm auslösen, wenn wir sie öffnen.“   
  
„Das wird nicht geschehen.“  
  
Er blickte über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg auf den Priester, der unbeeindruckt schien und die Handflächen aneinander rieb, als wäre ihm kalt. Dann strich er mit den Fingern am Rahmen der Tür entlang und drückte einfach den Griff nach unten. Die Tür schwang lautlos nach draußen auf. Kermit hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und wartete auf das Losheulen der Sirene. Doch der Alarm blieb stumm. Entweder war das System defekt oder... der Shaolin hatte es irgendwie geschafft, es auszuschalten. Durch eine Berührung mit den Händen? Das war ausgeschlossen... Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Kermit, wie sich drei Männer aus der Menge lösten und auf sie zukamen – und die waren bestimmt nicht vom Sicherheitsdienst des Einkaufszentrums. Kermits Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, als er ins Freie trat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf. Ein paar Sekunden später heulte der Alarm los, als einer der Verfolger den gleichen Fluchtweg wählte. Kermit schloss zu Caine auf, der bereits ein beträchtliches Stück entfernt war. Von einer geschützten Ecke aus beobachteten sie, wie ihre Verfolger vom Sicherheitspersonal des Einkaufszentrums aufgehalten wurden.   
  
* * *  
  
Caine führte ihn zu einer Kreuzung, an der ein Wagen auf sie zu warten schien. Er holte einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn dem jüngeren Mann zu.   
  
Kermit warf zuerst einen Blick in den Kofferraum und entdeckte eine Sporttasche mit Kleidung – er hob sie an und darunter lagen etliche Waffen. „Rykker hat wohl an alles gedacht“, meinte er, als er aufblickte – aber der Priester stand nicht mehr neben ihm. Kermit schlug den Kofferraumdeckel zu und sah sich um. und sah ihn bereits im Wagen sitzen Und entdeckte Caine im Wagen. Wie zum Teufel war er so schnell in das Auto gekommen? Ein Zweitschlüssel? Kermit trat an die Fahrertür und wollte ebenfalls einsteigen – doch diese seine Tür war verschlossen. Er sperrte auf und setzte sich neben den Priester, der die Kopie einer Straßenkarte aus dem Handschuhfach geholt hatte, jedoch nicht darauf sah. „Shaolinpriester sind also ausgebildete Einbrecher“, meinte Kermit sichtlich verärgert.  
  
Caine hob als Antwort nur leicht die Augenbrauen und drückte ihm dann die Karte in die Hand. Kermit warf einen Blick darauf und prägte sich die eingezeichnete Route ein. Dann zerriss er das Blatt und warf die Papierfetzen aus dem Fenster. „Vielleicht sagen Sie mir erst einmal, was wir überhaupt tun sollen.“  
  
Der Priester sah auf seine Hände. „Mr. Rykkers Sohn wurde entführt, um ihn zu einigen... Zugeständnissen... zu erpressen.“  
  
„Wer? Ich meine, von wem?“  
  
Der Shaolin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Spielt das eine Rolle?“  
  
Kermit lachte grimmig. „Schon gut. Weiter. Wieso braucht er mich... uns... um seinen Sohn da rauszuholen? Dieser Mann hat Verbindungen, von denen ich nicht einmal träumen kann.“  
  
Caine sah ihn an. „Er braucht jemand, dem er vertrauen kann.“  
  
„Und er vertraut Ihnen, weil er Ihren Vater kannte?“  
  
Caine nickte.  
  
„Und wieso vertraut er mir? Wegen dem, was Paul Blaisdell ihm erzählt hat?“  
  
„Sie sind den Männern, die seinen Sohn gefangen halten, unbekannt – und Sie stellen nicht viele Fragen - das ist für ihn wichtig.“ Der Shaolin sah nach vorne, auf die Straße. „Sie sollten jetzt losfahren. Die Männer, die uns verfolgt haben, verlassen gerade das Einkaufszentrum. Sie werden uns bald finden, wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben.“  
  
Kermit ließ den Motor an und setzte zurück, um aus der Parkbucht auf die Straße zu fahren. „Ich frage besser nicht, woher Sie dass wissen“, meinte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Priester.  
  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil lag ein Lächeln um dessen Lippen. „Gut.“  
  
* * *  
  
In der Nähe des Geländes, auf dem Rykkers Sohn versteckt gehalten wurde, hatten Caine und Kermit auf den Einbruch der Nacht gewartet. Rykker musste unglaublich gute Verbindungen haben, um heraus zu bekommen, wo sich das Versteck befand.   
  
Merkwürdig, dass er trotzdem ihre Hilfe brauchte, um die Sache zu erledigen. Der jüngere Söldner lehnte an einem Baum, die Waffe in der Hand und lauschte in die rasch fortschreitende Dunkelheit. Sie befanden sich einige Meilen außerhalb der Stadt und nur vereinzelt drang das Geräusch eines Motors oder eines vorbeifahrenden Zuges an ihr Ohr. Er warf einen Blick auf den Priester, der mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Boden saß und die Augen halb geschlossen hielt. Er schien zu meditieren. Kermit sann über diesen merkwürdigen Mann nach... als Caine plötzlich in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung lautlos auf die Beine kam und seine Jacke zurechtzog. „Was ist?“, fragte Kermit alarmiert. „Etwas ist geschehen, nicht wahr?“   
  
Unter dem Schatten, den die Krempe des Hutes über sein Gesicht warf, waren Caines Züge kaum noch zu erkennen.   
  
Kermit hob die Waffe, doch der Priester drückte sie nach unten. „Das ist nicht nötig“, sagte er leise und als Kermit den Kopf nach ihm wandte, sah er zu seinem Erstaunen, dass das Gesicht des Shaolin tiefe Traurigkeit ausdrückte. „Es ist zu spät.“  
  
„Zu spät wofür?“  
  
„Er ist tot.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung verschwand der Priester in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Lautlos fluchend wartete Kermit darauf, dass er zurückkam. Er wartete nicht lange. Bald erschien Caine aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung, ein in eine dunkle Decke eingewickeltes Bündel in den Armen.   
  
Kermit kam ihm entgegen und schlug die Decke zurück. Ein Kindergesicht - ein Junge, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt - blickte ihm entgegen, als er nach dem Puls am Hals tasten wollte. Der Kopf baumelte in einem merkwürdigen Winkel nach unten, als Caine das Gewicht in seinen Armen verlagerte. Man hatte ihm das Genick gebrochen. Kermit schlug die Decke wieder über das Gesicht und blickte Caine an. Der Priester hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Gesicht war nun eine leere Maske, die keine Emotion verriet.  
  
Kermit wollte etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment erklangen ganz in ihrer Nähe Schritte und Stimmen. Man hatte sie entdeckt. Wie ein Schatten glitt Caine in die Dunkelheit, das tote Kind in den Armen. Kermit sah sich um, konnte ihre Verfolger jedoch nicht entdecken. Gerade als er dem Priester folgen wollte, strahlte ihn plötzlich eine Taschenlampe an. Er hob die Waffe und schoss auf das Licht.   
  
Es erlosch und im gleichen Augenblick hörte er einen Schrei. Kermit verfehlte nie ein Ziel. Er warf sich zu Boden, denn nun war sein Standort verraten – aber nicht rasch genug. Mehrere Schüsse wurden abgefeuert, einer davon traf ihn in den Oberarm. Einen Moment lang raubte ihm der Schmerz den Atem und er blieb reglos liegen, das Gesicht ins Gras gedrückt. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und schob sich auf dem Bauch ins Gebüsch. Eine weitere Taschenlampe wurde angeknipst und suchte den Ort ab, an dem er eben noch gelegen hatte, dann ging sie wieder aus. Kermit machte sich keine falsche Hoffnung, dass er in Sicherheit war. Die Spur, aus plattgedrücktem Gras, die er hinterlassen hatte, würde einen Dreijährigen zu seinem Versteck führen. Er stemmte sich hoch, orientierte sich kurz und lief dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die zu ihrem Wagen führte.   
  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte er keine Schritte und keine Stimmen mehr und schlug einen Bogen, der ihn zurückführen würde. Er hoffte, dass Caine wirklich so gut war, wie Rykker ihn einschätzte, und den Männern ebenfalls entkommen war. Kermit kauerte sich im Schutz eines Baumstumpfes nieder und drückte auf die blutende Wunde an seinem Oberarm. Die Blutung war nicht heftig genug, als dass er sich sorgte, aber der Schmerz machte es ihm zunehmend schwerer, die nötige Konzentration aufzubringen, die er brauchte, um an den Verfolgern vorbei zu kommen. Verflucht, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Arm. Er war schon schwerer verwundet gewesen und hatte sich trotzdem in Sicherheit bringen können.    
  
Wie aus dem Nichts legte sich eine Hand über seine und drückte fester auf die Wunde. Kermit fuhr herum und sah in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Priesters. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Wo... wo ist der Junge?“, flüsterte er rau.   
  
Caine zog einen Stoffstreifen aus seiner Tasche und einen Lederbeutel. Dann nahm er seine Hand weg und riss Kermits Lederjacke rund um die Wunde so mühelos auf, als wäre es Papier. „In unserem Fahrzeug.“ Er holte etwas aus dem Lederbeutel, das wie getrocknetes Laub aussah, zerdrückte es zwischen den Handflächen und presste es dann auf die Wunde.   
  
Kermit holte scharf Luft, als der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper raste, dann langsam nachließ und sich zu einem Brennen milderte, dass ihn weit weniger behindern würde. Erstaunt sah er den Priester an, der die Augen auf seine Arbeit gerichtet hielt und ihn mit dem Stoffstreifen verband.   
  
„Es wird nicht sehr lange vorhalten“, warnte Caine leise, als er sich erhob. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie können laufen?“   
  
Kermit schüttelte die Hand des anderen Mannes ab und nickte.   
  
* * *  
  
Stumm suchten sich die beiden Männer in der Dunkelheit den Weg zurück zu ihrem Wagen. „Was nun?“ Kermit war der erste, der das Schweigen brach, als er das Auto startete. Er legte seine Waffe auf den leeren Beifahrersitz und wandte den Kopf nach Caine, der bei der Leiche des Kindes im Heck des Wagens war. „Hat Rykker einen Treffpunkt vereinbart oder nehmen Sie mit ihm Kontakt auf?“  
  
Der Priester schüttelte den Kopf und nannte ihm eine Adresse.   
  
Kermit schwieg, bis sie aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone heraus waren. Er blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah, dass der Shaolin das tote Kind in den Armen hielt und die Wange des Jungen streichelte. Betreten richtete Kermit den Blick wieder auf die Straße und räusperte sich. „Woher... woher wussten Sie, dass wir zu spät kommen würden?“  
  
„Das wusste ich nicht. Aber ich spürte, wie der Junge starb.“  
  
Kermit wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort erhalten würde, wenn er fragte, wie der Shaolin das anstellte – noch, ob er es eigentlich wirklich wissen wollte.   
  
Es war eine merkwürdige Fahrt durch die Nacht, zurück in die Außenbezirke der Stadt. Caine dirigierte ihn zu einem Haus, das am Ende der Straße stand und einen verlassenen Eindruck machte. Dort hieß er Kermit anhalten und stieg mit der in die Decke gewickelten Leiche aus. Wortlos verschwand er damit im Haus.  
  
Der jüngere Söldner war erleichtert, dass er nicht die Nachricht vom Scheitern ihrer Mission überbringen musste. Im matten Licht der Innenbeleuchtung prüfte er den provisorischen Verband, den Caine ihm angelegt hatte und entdeckte, dass Blut durch den orangefarbenen Stoff sickerte. Der Arm musste ruhiggestellt und ordentlich versorgt werden und zwar bald. Hoffentlich hatte Rykker auch dafür die nötigen Kontakte. Er knipste das Licht wieder aus und suchte die dunkle Straße ab. Es schien ihnen niemand gefolgt zu sein.   
  
Einige Minuten später öffnete sich lautlos das Tor der an das Haus angebauten Garage und ein Auto mit getönten Scheiben fuhr davon. Einen Moment später tauchte der Shaolin an der Fahrertür auf und öffnete sie. „Kommen Sie“, sagte er leise. „Ich werde mich um Ihren Arm kümmern. Wir sind hier vorerst sicher.“   
  
Kermit musterte ihn. Das spärliche Licht einer weit entfernten Straßenlampe reichte jedoch nicht aus, um die Gesichtszüge des Priesters zu enträtseln. „Ich fahre den Wagen in die Garage.“    
  
Caine nickte, schloss die Tür und trat zurück. Er verschmolz förmlich mit der Dunkelheit.   
  
Kermit fuhr den Wagen in die Garage, wo er außer Sicht war, das Tor schloss automatisch hinter ihm. Er blinzelte, als im Inneren des Gebäudes das Licht unerwartet grell anging und trotz seiner Sonnenbrille dunkle Flecken in seinem Sichtfeld tanzten. Er stieg aus und entdeckte eine Tür, die ins Haus führte.   
  
* * *  
  
Dieses Gebäude diente unzweifelhaft als Versteck. Die Fenster, die von außen zugenagelt waren, entpuppten sich als von innen mit dunkler Farbe überstrichen, so dass kein Lichtstrahl nach draußen drang. Nur ein einziger Raum war notdürftig eingerichtete, alle anderen erwiesen sich als leer, als Kermit sich neugierig umsah.   
  
Er trat in ein Zimmer, das nur von einer matten, nackten Glühbirne erhellt wurde. Auf dem Steinfußboden klangen seine Schritte sehr laut. In einer Ecke war ein einfaches Lager aus Schlafmatten und Decken errichtet. Es gab ein Waschbecken, an dem Caine gerade dabei war, Wasser in einen Topf zu füllen, wo immer er den auch aufgetrieben hatte. Hinter einem Vorhang befand sich eine Chemietoilette. Und in einem Schrank - abgesehen von einem schiefen Tisch und zwei nicht mehr vertrauenerweckend wirkenden Stühlen das einzige Möbel – eine Kochplatte und einige Konservendosen.   
  
Nicht gerade eine Luxusunterkunft, doch unter diesen Umständen war Kermit nicht wählerisch. Und zumindest war es sauber, trocken und warm. Nicht immer eine Garantie bei seiner Art von Beschäftigung.   
  
Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Deckenlager, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete den Priester. Caine bewegte sich so sicher in dem Raum, als wäre er mit ihm seit langem vertraut, jede seiner Bewegungen knapp und präzise. Er nahm die Kochplatte heraus, stellte sie auf den Tisch und steckte sie an einer Steckdose an. Dann holte er den mit Wasser gefüllten Topf und stellte ihn auf die Platte.   
  
Anschließend trat er zu Kermit und kniete sich neben ihm. Schweigend begann er damit, den provisorischen Verband abzuwickeln. Kermit biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Wunde sah rot und entzündet aus, alles andere als ein gutes Zeichen. „Im Wagen... muss... Verbandszeug sein. Vielleicht auch... etwas um die Wunde... zu reinigen“, stieß er abgehackt hervor.  
  
Caine nickte und stand auf. „Ich hole es.“  
  
Kermit schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand zurück. Er fühlte sich müde und fiebrig. Auch das war nicht normal. Er konnte mit den Fingerspitzen die Austrittswunde auf der anderen Seite seines Oberarms spüren, es war ein glatter Durchschuss. Eigentlich nicht mehr als eine Fleischwunde. Er hatte Schlimmeres unter wesentlich schlechteren Bedingungen überstanden. Aber das hier fühlte sich anders an.  
  
Er schreckte hoch, als Caine wieder neben ihn kniete und sich daran machte, ihm die zerfetzte Jacke und das Hemd auszuziehen. Kermit war ihm dankbar, dass er ihm seine Sonnenbrille ließ, ohne die er sich nackt und hilflos vorkam... „Rykker hat vergessen... zu erwähnen... dass Sie Arzt sind“, sagte er, als Caine den Topf von der Kochplatte nahm und das heiße Wasser in zwei angeschlagene Tassen goss, die sich hinter den Konservenbüchsen im Schrank gefunden hatten.   
  
Caine erwiderte nichts. Er zog erneut einen Beutel aus seiner Ledertasche und entnahm ihm etwas, das wie getrocknete Rinde aussah. Er zerrieb sie zwischen den Händen und verteilte sie auf die beiden Tassen, in die eine gab er eine größere, in die andere eine kleinere Menge. Dann fügte er zu der zweiten Tasse noch etwas aus einem weiteren Beutel hinzu - vergilbt aussehende, staubig riechenden Blätter einer Kermit unbekannten Blume. Er reichte dem Söldner die Tasse. „Trinken Sie das.“ Dann nahm er ein weiteres Stück Stoff aus seiner Tasche und tränkte es mit der Lösung aus der zweiten Tasse.   
  
Kermit zögerte.  
  
„Es wird ein Fortschreiten der Entzündung verhindern.“ Caine setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück und sah ihn an. „Etwas war an der Kugel, eine Chemikalie oder ein Gift, das die Wunde verunreinigt hat.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Kermit betrachtete ihn aus leicht verengten Augen. „Woher... kennen Sie sich so gut mit Schusswunden aus?“  
  
Caine zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Trinken Sie, solange es heiß ist.“  
  
Kermit nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck von dem bitteren Absud und kämpfte gegen einen plötzlichen den Würgereiz an. Caine beugte sich vor und legte die Finger um seinen Hals – und der Krampf ebbte ab. „Danke. Was immer Sie da auch gemacht haben.“ Kermit trank rasch den Rest des Kräutersudes und fast sofort schien die Temperatur in dem Raum anzusteigen. Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn und seinem nackten Oberkörper aus.   
  
„Das ist eine normale Reaktion“, sagte Caine, der seine Gedanken zu lesen schien und etwas zurück wich. Kermit nickte und lehnte sich an die Wand zurück. Dann versank die Welt um ihn in einen blutroten Schleier aus Schmerz, als Caine das heiße Tuch auf die Schusswunde presste, um sie zu säubern.  
  
* * *  
  
Eine Ewigkeit später erwachte Kermit aus einem unruhigen, fiebrigen Dämmerschlaf und richtete sich etwas auf, stützte seinen Körper mit dem Ellbogen des unverletzten Armes ab. Eine schweißgetränkte Decke fiel von seinen Schultern und er blickte an sich herab. Jemand... Caine... hatte ihn bis auf die Unterhose entkleidet. Seine Sonnenbrille lag offensichtlich ganz bewusst dahingelegt mitten auf dem säuberlich gefalteten und gestapelten Kleidern und als Kermit sie aufsetzte, fühlte er sich sofort etwas ruhiger.   
  
Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen und auch das Fieber schien gesunken zu sein, doch das warnende Pochen, das von seinem Arm ausging, verriet ihm, dass es sich nur um eine kleine Pause handelte. Sein Hals brannte und er sah sich nach Caine um. Der Priester hatte sich einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Steinboden ausgestreckt und schien zu schlafen. Kermit setzte sich auf und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenlaut. Doch im nächsten Augenblick lag eine Hand auf seiner Brust, die ihn sanft, aber unnachgiebig zurück drückte. Kermit gab nach und ließ sich zurückfallen, er schloss die Augen. Einen Moment später spürte er eine Hand im Nacken, die ihn stützte und kühles Porzellan an seinen Lippen. Gierig leerte er die Tasse. „Danke.“ Er sah auf.   
  
Caine erwiderte nichts, sondern berührte nur prüfend mit dem Handrücken Kermits Stirn. Eine wundervolle Kühle schien sich von seiner Berührung aus durch den ganzen Körper des verletzten Mannes auszubreiten. Ein paar Sekunden später schlief Kermit tief und fest.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Zwei Tage lang hielt das Fieber an, mit wechselnder Intensität. Entgegen Kermits Erwartung schien der Höhepunkt in der ersten Nacht eingetreten zu sein, von da an schritt seine Genesung rasch voran.   
  
Caine sprach wenig in dieser Zeit, was Kermit jedoch nicht weiter störte. Ein schweigsamer Gefährte war ihm sogar lieber, als jemand, der ständig redete. Er trank anstandslos die Kräutermixturen, die ihm Caine verabreichte oder aß, was er für ihn aus den Konserven zubereitete. Den Priester sah er nie essen. Obwohl seine Neugier ständig wuchs, hielt er sich instinktiv mit Fragen zurück.   
  
Am Abend des dritten Tages erwachte Kermit und fand sich alleine im Zimmer. Langsam stand er auf. Ein wenig wackelig war er noch auf den Beinen, doch sein Arm heilte gut. Was immer Caine auch in seiner Tasche mit sich herumtrug, er kannte eine Menge Söldner, die gutes Geld dafür bezahlen würden. Das Zeug brachte einen schneller wieder auf die Beine – und hatte kaum Nebenwirkungen – als die besten und modernsten Schmerzkiller und Antibiotika.   
  
„Caine?“, fragte er halblaut, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, verließ Kermit den Raum. Caine befand sich in keinem der anderen Zimmer, doch die Haustür war nur angelehnt. Er zog sie auf und sah nach draußen. Es regnete.  
  
Caine saß unter dem Vorbau auf der obersten Treppenstufe. Er hatte ein mitgenommen wirkendes Buch aufgeschlagen vor sich im Schoss, vergilbte Blätter, die mit chinesischen Schriftzeichen bedeckt waren. Es sah sehr alt aus. Doch die Augen des Shaolin waren auf etwas anderes gerichtet. Er hielt ein kleines Stück Papier in den Händen, eine halbe Seite, aus einem Block herausgerissen. Die Ränder waren angesengt, als hätte jemand versucht, es zu verbrennen. Mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand strich Caine die Linien einer bunten Kinderzeichnung nach, fast so, als würde er sie streicheln.   
  
Kermit wollte sich ungesehen wieder ins Haus zurückziehen, stieß jedoch mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, die unbemerkt hinter ihm zugeschwungen war.   
  
Caine faltete die Zeichnung in der Mitte zusammen, legte sie zwischen die Seiten des Buches und verstaute beides in seiner Tasche. „Sie sollten Ihrem Körper noch Ruhe gönnen.“  
  
Kermit lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe.“ Caine wandte sich zu ihm um. Regen glitzerte auf seinem Gesicht. Oder waren es... Tränen? „Ich... ich wollte nur... ein wenig frische Luft schnappen.“  
  
Der Shaolin zog einen wattierten Umschlag aus der Tasche seiner Jacke. „Mr. Rykker war hier. Das gehört Ihnen. Er wird... die Angelegenheit... jetzt auf eine andere Weise regeln.“ Etwas wie... Abscheu schwang in seiner Stimme mit.   
  
Kermit starrte den Umschlag an, ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihn zu nehmen. „Wir haben die Mission nicht erfüllt.“ Die Worte klangen wie hohle Phrasen, selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren.  
  
„Ein Kind ist gestorben. Blut wurde vergossen. Es war... der falsche Weg.“ Nach einigen Minuten legte Caine den Umschlag auf den Boden und ging um Kermit herum zurück ins Haus.  
  
* // * // *Flashback Ende* // * // *


	3. Chapter 3

********************************************  
...dein Leben dreht sich nur im Kreis  
so voll von weggeworfener Zeit  
deine Träume schiebst du endlos vor dir her  
du willst noch leben irgendwann  
doch wenn nicht heute, wann denn dann  
denn irgendwann ist auch ein Traum zu lange her...  
********************************************  
  
  
  
Caine zog seine Hand zurück und Kermit blinzelte. Er räusperte sich, wich einen Schritt zurück und fischte die Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche. Er hielt sie in der Hand und zögerte. „An was denkst du?“, fragte er.   
  
Der Priester wandte sich von ihm ab und sah aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
  
  
* // * // *Flashback* // * // *   
  
Kermit hatte wieder auf dem Lager Platz genommen. An die Wand gelehnt saß er da und betrachtete den Rücken des Shaolin. Caine stand am Fenster und starrte auf die dunkle Scheibe, als könne er hindurch und nach draußen sehen.   
  
„Ich denke... ich werde morgen von hier verschwinden“, brach Kermit das Schweigen. „Ich kann nicht länger herumsitzen. Bin schon viel zu lange geblieben.“ Er räusperte sich und rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. „Warum haben Sie das gemacht? Ich meine, für Rykker? Sie sind kein Söldner.“  
  
Caine blieb so lange still, dass Kermit bereits nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete. „Ich glaubte, ich könne eine Schuld begleichen... in dem ich... dieses Kind... rette.“   
  
‚Weil du jemand anderes nicht retten konntest?’ Kermit stellte die Frage nicht, die sich ihm aufdrängte. Er dachte an das, was er auf der Treppe beobachtet hatte. „Wohin werden Sie von hier aus gehen? Zurück zu Ihrer Familie?“  
  
Doch der Priester erwiderte nichts mehr und nach einer Weile legte Kermit sich schlafen.   
  
* * *  
  
...seine Hand bewegte sich aus eigenem Willen, obwohl sein Verstand schrie, es nicht zu tun. Er schlug die Decke zurück – und Rykkers Sohn hatte sich in seinen kleinen Bruder David verwandelt, der ihn mit toten Augen anstarrte...   
  
Kermit schreckte aus dem Alptraum hoch, schweißgebadet und mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. Normalerweise träumte er nicht – oder konnte sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern, wenn er aufwachte. Er hatte Dinge gesehen und überlebt, die einen schwächeren Menschen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten und doch hatten sie ihn nie in schlechten Träumen eingeholt. Kermit war stolz auf seine emotionale Unbeteiligtheit, sie machte ihn zu dem guten Söldner, der er war. Er hatte geglaubt, auch Davids Tod wäre hinter diesen Mauern verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie lange er noch so weitermachen wollte. Bis er wie Rykker wurde? Mehr Roboter als Mensch? Oder sollte er wie Blaisdell aussteigen, so lange es noch ging? Paul hatte ihm angeboten, ihm in den Polizeidienst zu folgen. Computerexperten waren dort noch immer rar gesät und dann würde er eine Waffe nur noch dazu benötigen, um seine Disketten zu schützen...   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. Wenn ihm solche Gedanken kamen, wurde er ganz offenbar zu alt für diesen Job. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er zu Marilyn fahren und mit ihr sprechen. Seine Schwester drängte ihn seit Jahren, endlich ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Vielleicht war es dazu wirklich nicht zu spät. Vielleicht gab es sogar für jemanden wie ihn einen anderen Weg...  
  
Eine Bewegung in seiner Nähe ließ ihn herumfahren und während er angestrengt in die Dunkelheit starrte, tastete er nach seiner Waffe. Wenn man sie doch noch gefunden hatte...  
  
„Wer ist David?“, fragte Caine dicht bei ihm.  
  
„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es Kermit. „Ich dachte schon, wir hätten Besuch.“ Er sah es zwar nicht, nahm aber stark an, dass der Priester mit den Schultern zuckte. “Woher wissen Sie von David?“ Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt.  
  
„Sie haben seinen Namen gerufen. Es klang wie ein... Alptraum.“  
  
Kermit schloss die Augen. „Das war es auch“, erwiderte er nach einer Pause. „David ist... David war mein jüngerer Bruder. Ein Polizist, ein richtig guter Cop. Ein Dealer hat ihn getötet – mit einer Überdosis Drogen. Einfach so ausgelöscht, weil er im Weg war. Ich bin nicht dort gewesen, um ihn zu retten.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“  
  
„Ach wirklich?“ Es kam schärfer heraus, als Kermit das beabsichtigt hatte. „Tun Sie das?“  
  
„Mein... Sohn... wurde bei einem Brand getötet. Ein Mann, der sich an mir... rächen wollte, hat das Feuer gelegt...“ Die Stimme des Shaolin brach hörbar, dann schwieg er.  
  
„Das... tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...“, begann Kermit. Er ahnte das Kopfschütteln des anderen Mannes und verstummte. Er bewegte seine Schulter unbedacht und streifte mit der Wunde die Mauer. Als der Schmerz durch ihn schoss, sog er scharf Luft ein. Es blieb von Caine nicht unbemerkt. Einen Moment darauf kniete Caine neben ihm, Kermit spürte das Nachgeben der Matten, dann legte sich eine Hand des Priesters auf seine gesunde Schulter, die andere berührte seinen anderen Arm dicht unterhalb der Verletzung. Er ließ sich zurück in eine liegende Position dirigieren.   
  
„Ich werde Ihnen helfen.“   
  
Von der Berührung des Priesters strahlte ein intensives Kribbeln durch seinen verletzten Arm und der Schmerz milderte sich zu einem dumpfen Pochen ab. Und nach einigen Momenten war sogar dass verschwunden.   
  
„Wie... was... was zum Teufel haben Sie gemacht?“, fragte der Söldner verblüfft.   
  
„Das ist sehr schwer zu erklären“, entgegnete der Priester. „Nennen Sie es eine... Gabe.“   
  
„Wie immer Sie es nennen - es ist phantastisch.“ Kermit bewegte vorsichtig die Schulter, doch der Griff des Shaolin verstärkte sich und hielt ihn ruhig.   
  
„Es ist... nützlich.“ Caine klang müde.  
  
Kermit tastete nach ihm und bekam den Ärmel des Priesters zu fassen. „Heute Nacht schlafen Sie nicht auf dem Fußboden“, sagte er. „Hier ist Platz genug für zwei. Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich hatte schon unangenehmere Bettgenossen.“ Caine erwiderte nichts und Kermit begann sich zu fragen, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt oder den Shaolin gar unwissentlich beleidigt hatte.  
  
Nach einer Zeit, die in der Dunkelheit unendlich lange erschien, spürte Kermit, wie sich Caine neben ihn legte. Ob Shaolinpriester wohl häufig Bettnachbarn hatten? Immerhin hatte er von einem Sohn gesprochen... Der Schlaf überraschte ihn mitten in diesem Gedanken.  
  
* * *  
  
...um scheinbar kurz danach wieder wach zu sein. Kermit starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte zu ergründen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Caine lag dicht hinter ihm, nahe genug, dass er den warmen Atem des Priesters im Nacken spürte. Vielleicht war es das. Eigentlich alles andere als unangenehm. Die Wärme, die von Caines Körper abstrahlte, erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit, an den Tod seines Vaters, als David manchmal zu ihm ins Bett kletterte, weil er sich im Dunkeln fürchtete... doch der Schauer, der seine Wirbelsäule entlang lief und ein Zucken in seinem Unterleib hervorrief, war eine sehr erwachsene Reaktion.   
  
Kermits Mund verzog sich zu einem humorlosen Grinsen. So etwas passierte, wenn man zu lange allein gelebt hatte. Er konnte sich kaum an das Gesicht der letzten Frau erinnern, mit der er zusammen gewesen war. Und eine gescheiterte Ehe hatte ihn von allen Illusionen, was Beziehungen betraf, geheilt. In seinem Beruf war es ohnehin besser, keine Familie zu haben. Kermit hatte seinen ältesten Sohn nur einmal gesehen, kurz nach der Geburt, bevor seine Mutter ihn mitnahm. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo sie jetzt lebten, abgesehen von Marilyn ahnte auch niemand von der Existenz Scotts. Und doch – zu denken, dass er sich einmal in einer ähnlichen Lage wie Rykker befinden könnte...   
  
„Wunden des Körpers heilen... oder töten uns... aber die Seele blutet ewig. Wir kennen beide diesen Schmerz.“   
  
„Was?“ Einen Moment lang war Kermit nicht sicher, ob er die Stimme des Shaolin wirklich gehört oder sich nur eingebildet hatte.   
  
„Mr. Rykker versucht seine Wunden zu heilen, indem er die Männer jagt und tötet, die sie ihm zugefügt haben.“  
  
Kermit lachte kurz auf. Entweder konnte Caine Gedanken lesen oder er war verdammt gut im Raten. „Ich würde alles darum geben, die Gelegenheit dazu zu erhalten, das gleiche mit dem Mann zu tun, der meinen Bruder ermordet hat.“  
  
„Und was würde sein Tod ändern?“  
  
Kermit schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich David nicht zurückbekommen würde – aber zumindest könnte ich andere wie David davor bewahren, auf die gleiche Art und Weise zu sterben“, erwiderte er rau.  
  
„Dieser... Dealer... ist also der einzige, der Drogen verkauft?“  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Irritation schwang in Kermits Stimme mit. „Es gibt unzählige wie ihn, und jeden Tag werden es mehr.“  
  
„Wem würde sein Tod dann nutzen? Was würde er hervorbringen, als noch mehr Unheil?“  
  
„Niemand würde so ein Schwein vermissen.“ Im Schutz der Dunkelheit fuhr sich Kermit mit den Fingern über die Augen, doch sie blieben trocken. Er hatte zuletzt als Kind, an dem Tag geweint, als sein Vater starb. „Ein Dealer weniger ist ein Dealer weniger. Egal wie viele nach ihm kommen.“  
  
„Einen anderen Menschen zu töten, bedeutet... einen Teil von sich selbst zu töten, der nie wieder ersetzt werden kann. Rache... ist ein Feuer, das alles verschlingt – am Ende auch den, der es entzündet hat.“  
  
Der Söldner gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. „Was verstehen Sie vom Töten? Sie sind ein Priester.“  
  
„Ich bin auch nur ein Mann.“   
  
Eine große Leere machte sich in ihm breit. Kermit weigerte sich, über die Worte des Shaolin nach zu denken, metaphysische Schönschwätzerei, die keinen Bezug zu seiner Realität hatte. „Mein richtiger Name ist Kermit Griffin“, hörte er sich zu seiner Verwunderung in die Stille hineinsagend. „Kermit wie der Frosch.“  
  
„Wie der Frosch?“  
  
„Yeah. Muppetshow. Kermit, der Frosch. Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fossybear. Sagt Ihnen das nichts? Eine Kindersendung im Fernsehen.“ Er drängte die Erinnerung zurück, mit David vor dem Fernseher gesessen zu haben, den Ton ganz leise gedreht, um ihre Mutter nicht zu stören, die nebenan noch schlief.  
  
„Nein.“   
  
„Irgendwie wundert mich das überhaupt nicht. Sie stammen aus einem anderen Jahrhundert, was, Caine?“   
  
Etwas wie Amüsiertheit schwang in Caines Antwort mit. „Ich glaube nicht.“  
  
Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Oberarm, Fingerspitzen tasteten entlang des Verbandes. In der Berührung, so klinisch sie auch wirkte, lag doch eine Beruhigung und Wärme, dass Kermit sich unbewusst in sie drehte. Er stieß mit Caine zusammen, der sich über ihn beugte. „Entschuldigung.“ Sofort versuchte er sich zurück zu ziehen, doch Caine stoppte ihn.   
  
„Es ist nichts Falsches daran, Nähe zu suchen, Kermit. Die Sehnsucht nach... Trost... und Halt... ist keine Schwäche.“   
  
Die Hand des Priesters glitt von seinem Arm in seinen Nacken und Kermit seufzte unwillkürlich auf. Etwas fast Magisches lag in der Berührung dieses Mannes. Caines Finger strichen seinen nackten Rücken entlang und Kermit spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut an seinen Armen bildete. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er die Berührung als erotischen Annäherungsversuch gedeutet, doch er wusste nicht im Geringsten, woran er bei dem Priester war. Manche Frauen hatten Schwierigkeiten mit seiner emotionalen Distanz, daran war auch letztlich seine Ehe gescheitert. Bei seinen flüchtigen Begegnungen mit anderen Männern hatte es nie eine Rolle gespielt. Es ging nur um die Befriedigung eines körperlichen Bedürfnisses. Trost und Halt... Sehnsucht nach Nähe. Fromme Lügen oder ein bequemer Vorwand. Er brauchte weder das eine, noch das andere. Und ganz bestimmt nicht von diesem rätselhaften Mann. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, weg von Caines Berührung, so unfordernd sie auch gewesen war. Eine klare Absage.  
  
Caines Hand berührte seine Brust und Kermit hielt den Atem an, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Da war es wieder, dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln, das durch seinen ganzen Körper strömte – diesmal nicht, um ihn den Schmerz zu nehmen, dieses Mal erregte es ihn. Der Söldner wehrte sich dagegen... halbherzig... wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste. Er griff nach Caines Fingern, um sie weg zu schieben – drückte sie aber statt dessen nur fester gegen seine Haut. Eine Aufforderung, die er nicht einmal in Gedanken zu formulieren wagte. Er hielt den Atem an und wartete auf die Reaktion des Priesters, eine Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien.  
  
Dann spreizten sich die Finger unter seinen aus, begannen weite Kreise auf seiner Haut zu ziehen, eine Berührung gleichzeitig besänftigend und unbegreiflich erotisch. Fingerspitzen streiften seine Brustwarzen und sie verhärteten sich. Ein Schauer glitt durch ihn, direkt in seinen Unterkörper und er spürte, wie sein Glied anschwoll. Niemals, nicht einmal als unerfahrener Teenager hatte er je so heftig auf eine derart... unschuldige... Berührung reagiert. „Ich glaube nicht...“, flüsterte er.  
  
„Kermit.“   
  
Es war etwas zwischen einer Frage und einer Bitte. Es war das einzige Mal, dass Caine ihn beim Namen nannte. Und es war das letzte Wort, das in dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen noch fiel, als Berührungen zu ihrem einzigen Mittel der Kommunikation wurden.   
  
Kermit drehte sich auf die Seite, sein verwundeter Arm vergessen und tastete nach Caine. Seine Finger stießen an eine Knopfreihe, doch als er versuchte, sie zu öffnen, wurden sie beiseite geschoben. Stattdessen kam ein Arm um seine Taille und einen Augenblick später fand er sich über dem Körper des Priesters kniend wieder. Eine Hand öffnete seinen Gürtel und die weiche, schwarze Hose - die andere schob sich an seinem Rücken entlang unter den Bund. Finger spielten an seinem rasch steifer werdenden Glied entlang, befreiten es aus dem einzwängenden Stoff und Kermit stützte sich mit beiden Handflächen auf die Schultern des Priesters, den Kopf gesenkt, sein Atem fliehend. Er wollte mehr spüren, wollte Caine die Kleidung vom Leib reißen und ihre nackte Haut aneinander reiben. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, sagte ihm, dass jede direkte Initiative von seiner Seite Caine zum Rückzug bringen würde.   
  
Die Finger von Caines anderer Hand tauchten in die Spalte zwischen seinen Pobacken ein und Kermit biss die Zähne zusammen, als eine Fingerspitze über den empfindlichen Anus rieb. Er presste sich unwillkürlich der Berührung entgegen, nur um sofort wieder in die Hand zu stoßen, die seinen steifen Penis so geschickt manipulierte. Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn, seine Arme zitterten leicht, als die Anspannung in ihm stieg. Alles, was Kermit hören konnte, war das Pochen von Blut in seinen Schläfen und sein eigener, fliegender Atem. In der absoluten Stille und Dunkelheit hätten die Hände auf seinem Körper auch seine eigenen sein können.   
  
Eine Fingerspitze durchbrach den engen Muskelring und Kermit stieß die Beine des anderen Mannes auseinander, ließ sich auf Caine sinken, seinen Penis gegen den Oberschenkel des Priesters gepresst. Einen Moment lang bewegte sich keiner der beiden, dann glitten Caines Hände über seinen Rücken, hinauf zu den Schultern, Kermits Arme entlang, bis zu seinen Fingern, die nach sich in die Schultern des Shaolin gegraben hatten. Und wieder zurück. Ganz langsam. Und doch schienen sie jeden Nerv in Kermits Körper in Brand zu stecken. Als Caines Hände seine Pobacken erreichten, hielt Kermit es nicht mehr aus und begann sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel zu pressen, seinen Penis gegen den rauen Stoff der Hose zu reiben. Er war so erregt, dass er mehr Schmerz als Lust empfand. Die Finger auf seinem Po lenkten ihn, hielten ihn zurück, als er schneller wurde. Eine Fingerspitze presste sich erneut gegen seinen Anus und Kermit schnellte vorwärts in den Orgasmus. Er fiel schwer auf Caine, seine Lippen streiften das Kinn, die Wange des anderen Mannes, dann spürte er, wie der Priester das Gesicht abwandte.  
  
Schweratmend lag er einen Moment da und spürte die Feuchtigkeit, die sich über Caines Oberschenkel ausbreitete, dann rollte er sich von ihm. Kermit kam sich wieder wie ein unerfahrener Teenager vor, als er unsicher nach dem Priester tastete. Seine Hand wurde eingefangen und sanft auf seinen Bauch zurückgelegt. Finger streiften seine Schläfe in einer Geste wie eine... flüchtige Liebkosung, er spürte einen Druck gegen seine Stirn – und dann war da nichts mehr.  
  
* * *  
  
Als Kermit erwachte, brannte das Licht. Er blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach fünf Uhr. Es musste draußen bereits hell sein. Caine war nirgends zu entdecken, seine Hälfte des Schlaflagers war leer und kalt, als er sie berührte.   
  
Caine. Langsam setzte Kermit sich auf und sah unwillkürlich an sich herunter. Seine Hose war ordentlich geschlossen und auch sonst gab es keine Spuren des nächtlichen... Oder hatte er das Ganze nur geträumt?   
  
Kermit stand auf und zog sich an. Sekundenlang hielt er die Sonnenbrille unschlüssig in der Hand, dann setzte er sie auf. Die Welt um ihn herum nahm ihre vertrauten Grünschattierungen an. Er sah auf – und Caine stand in der Tür. Unwillkürlich machte Kermit einen Schritt auf ihn zu – sein Blick glitt suchend über die Hose des anderen Mannes. Es war nichts zu sehen. Aber Träume hinterließen auch keine Spuren... zumindest in der Regel nicht an anderen Menschen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Hände des Priesters und er spürte sekundenlang erneut ihre Berührung – nein, das konnte er nicht geträumt haben.  
  
Der Shaolin war vollständig bekleidet und zusätzlich zu seiner Tasche trug er jetzt eine aufgerollte Decke und einen länglichen Behälter an einem Riemen über der Schulter. Sein Hut beschattete sein Gesicht, so dass nicht viel von seinen Zügen zu erkennen war.  
  
Kermit räusperte sich. „Sie... du... gehst?“ Nach der vergangenen Nacht schien ihm so viel Förmlichkeit nicht mehr angebracht.  
  
Caine neigte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich nehme nicht an, dass sich unsere Pfade noch einmal kreuzen werden.“  
  
„Jeder muss seinem eigenen, ihm bestimmten, Weg folgen“, erwiderte Caine nach einer langen Pause. „Ich kann nicht wissen, wohin mich meine Suche führen wird.“ Er legte die Faust der rechten Hand gegen die Handfläche der linken und verbeugte sich erneut. Dann wandte er sich ab, um zu Gehen.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du findest, was du suchst.“ Kermit sprach zum Rücken des Shaolinpriesters. Caine sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und Kermit imitierte die Geste mit den Händen so gut er es vermochte. Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte einen Moment um Caines Lippen und er verbeugte sich.   
  
Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und Kermit war allein.  
  
* // * // *Flashback Ende* // * // *


	4. Chapter 4

„Nachdem du damals gegangen warst, bin ich zu Marilyn gefahren. Dieser fehlgeschlagene Versuch, Rykkers Sohn zu retten, war meine letzte richtige... Mission... als Söldner.“ Kermit setzte die Sonnenbrille auf. „Ein halbes Jahr später hatte ich eine Dienstmarke und ein Büro in Blaisdells Revier. Der Computer interessierte sich nicht für meine Vergangenheit und ich hatte das perfekte Versteck gefunden. Meine Dämonen kamen zur Ruhe.“  
  
„Aber sie verschwanden nicht.“  
  
„Nein.“ Kermit grinste freudlos. „Kurz darauf kam dann Blaisdell mit einem verstockten Fünfzehnjährigen ins Büro, der sich alle Mühe gab, cool und unbeeindruckt zu wirken, während ihm vor Staunen die Augen fast aus dem Kopf traten.“  
  
Caine wandte sich zu ihm um. „Peter“, sagte er.  
  
„Ja, Peter.“ Kermit unterdrückte einen Anflug von Eifersucht. Würde jemals irgendjemand seinen Namen mit so viel Liebe aussprechen? „Er sah mich an und ich hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, als würde er durch meine Sonnenbrille hindurch und in mich hineinsehen. Ich nehme an, das hat er von dir.“  
  
Um Caines Mundwinkel zuckte es flüchtig, amüsiert.   
  
„Strenlich wurde zu seinem Leidwesen damit beauftragt, Peter durchs Revier zu führen, während Blaisdell mich in sein Büro holte. Er sagte mir, dass er Peter als Pflegesohn in seine Familie aufnehmen wollte. Niemand wusste etwas genaues über den Jungen, nur dass er es fertig gebracht hatte, bereits drei verschiedene Waisenhäuser in Kalifornien zu verschleißen, bevor sie ihn hierher nach Pine Ridge schickten, so weit von seinem früheren Zuhause entfernt, wie nur möglich und das seine Eltern beide tot waren. Alle Nachforschungen hatten keine weiteren Verwandten ausfindig gemacht. Paul bat mich, ihm mit Peter zu helfen, er kam an den Jungen nicht heran. Du weißt selbst, wie Peter sein kann.“ Kermit zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste zwar nicht, was er sich davon versprach, aber ich schuldete Paul einiges und ich sagte zu.“   
  
„Ich nehme an, Peter hat es dir nicht leicht gemacht, Freundschaft zu schließen?“  
  
Kermit lachte auf. „Nein. Auch etwas, dass er von dir hat, nicht wahr?“   
  
Caine hob eine Augenbraue etwas an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.  
  
„Später, als ich Peter besser kennen gelernt hatte, als er die Polizeiakademie besuchte und sich mehr und mehr öffnete, erzählte er mir manchmal von seinem Vater. Nie besonders viel, bevor ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten und er das Thema wechselte.“ Kermit schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er selbst nicht begreifen, was er sagte. „Und manchmal war da in seinen Worte so eine Art... Echo... etwas, das mich an den mysteriösen Shaolinpriester erinnerte, mit dem ich ein paar Tage und Nächte verbracht habe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm von dir erzählt...“ Er räusperte sich. „Was du damals über das Töten gesagt hast, hat mich dazu gebracht, die Söldnerarbeit aufzugeben – gut, nicht ganz, aber ich war eigentlich nur noch beratend tätig oder hackte mich in Computersysteme. Das hielt die Dämonen von mir fern und befreite mich von meinen Erinnerungen.“  
  
„Und du bist heute Nacht zu mir gekommen, um dich von der Erinnerung an das, was... zwischen uns... geschah, zu befreien?“, fragte Caine.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich gekommen bin. Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, du könntest mir erklären, was damals zwischen uns passiert ist.“  
  
Wieder zuckte eine von Caines Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hätte nicht angenommen, dass... du eine nähere... Erläuterung benötigst.“  
  
„Oh, es gibt vieles, was ich gerne wissen möchte.“ Kermit trat dicht vor Caine. „Zum Beispiel, warum du... das... mit mir gemacht hast. Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest mich nicht einfach wie eine lästige Fliege abschütteln und davon spazieren können.“ Er war plötzlich froh darüber, dass er seine Sonnenbrille wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn vor Caines Blick nicht schützte.   
  
„Ich... weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht?“, wiederholte Kermit. „Das ist alles, was du dazu sagen kannst?“  
  
Caine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Durch den Tod von Rykkers Sohn... der Schmerz, Peter verloren zu haben, war plötzlich wieder so... klar. Und du... littest unter den Erinnerungen an den Verlust deines Bruders. Wir... wir waren beide... verwirrt, wir suchten Halt und Trost aneinander, Nähe...“  
  
Kermit sah zu Boden. „Gut, vielleicht hast du recht“, räumte er ein. „Aber ich war der einzige, der in dieser Nacht... Nähe... und Halt... fand. Oder hast du... bist du...?“  
  
Der Priester schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht mehr für mich.“  
  
Kermit blickte über den Rand der Sonnenbrille hinweg auf ihn. „Vielleicht hast du doch Recht – es war nichts zwischen uns. Ich frage mich nur...“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„...was hätte sein können. Ich frage mich, wie es ist, dich zu küssen, zu berühren – und du darauf reagierst.“  
  
Caine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kermit.“ Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes. „Es war in einer anderen Zeit, ich war ein anderer damals. Jetzt...“  
  
„Jetzt hast du gefunden, was du damals suchtest, ist es das? War es Peter? Brauchst du nun niemand anderen mehr, weil du deinen Sohn wiedergefunden hast?“ Die Worte verrieten mehr davon, wie verletzt er war, als Kermit beabsichtigt hatte. Er griff nach dem Gesicht des Priesters, neigte seinen Kopf nach vorn, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. „Ich muss es wissen“, sagte er leise und küsste Caine.   
  
Doch nichts geschah. Weder stieß ihn Caine von sich, noch erwiderte er die Berührung. Es war wie ein kalter Guss und ernüchterte Kermit ziemlich rasch. Er ließ den Priester los und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Ich gehe wohl besser.“ Kermit wandte sich ab und ging Richtung Tür.   
  
„Kermit.“  
  
Er stoppte, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Ja?“  
  
„Wir... sind uns zu ähnlich.“  
  
Das bewegte ihn nun doch sich umzudrehen und den Priester anzusehen. „Wir sind uns zu ähnlich?“, wiederholte er gedehnt. „Du machst Witze. Wir haben überhaupt keine Gemeinsamkeiten.“  
  
„Wir können beide nicht... annehmen. In dieser Nacht... was hättest du getan, wenn... ich... mehr getan... gefordert... hätte?“   
  
Er konnte in Caines Gesicht nicht lesen und die Stimme des Shaolin war völlig frei von Emotion. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze... ich hätte mich dagegen... zur Wehr gesetzt. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der... passiv... bleibt. Annimmt, wie du das nanntest.“  
  
„Noch bin ich es.“   
  
Da war für einen Moment etwas in Caines Augen, dass einen Kitzel in Kermit auslöste, eine vage Ahnung, wie es sein würde, von diesem Mann dominiert zu werden... Er stieß den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es war unmöglich. Caine hatte wie immer Recht. „Ich denke, ich verstehe.“ Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, was er später vielleicht bereute, verließ er die Wohnung des Priesters.  
  
Caine öffnete die Balkontüren und trat ins Freie. In der Straße unter ihm startete ein Wagen mit einem unverkennbaren Knattern – das „Kermitmobil“, wie Peter das Fahrzeug seines Kollegen spöttisch nannte. Er nahm die Flöte und setzte sich wieder auf die Brüstung. Als er das Instrument an die Lippen setzte, verdrängte für einen Moment die Erinnerung an Kermits Berührung das kalte Metall.   
  
Manche Wege mochten sich kreuzen, doch zurück... führt keiner davon. Man konnte nicht zurück gehen.   
  
Doch es war nur ein vages Bedauern, das ihn erfüllte und ihn daran hinderte, die Geister dieser Nacht endgültig zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.   
  
Ende  
  
  
  
***************************  
...und könnt ich doch  
nur ein einziges Mal  
die Uhren rückwärts drehen  
denn wie viel von dem  
was ich heute weiß  
hätte ich lieber nie gesehen...  
***************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurzbeschreibung der Episoden, auf die Bezug genommen bzw. aus denen zitiert wird:  
  
Caine und sein Doppelgänger (Laurie’s friend): Ein Polizeibeamter wird praktisch vor den Augen seiner Kollegen erschossen. Als diese nur wenige Minuten später den Mann festnehmen, befindet sich die Mordwaffe nicht mehr in seinem Besitz. Trotz intensiver Suche bleibt die Waffe verschwunden und der Tatverdächtige muss freigelassen werden. Mary Margaret Skalany bittet Laurie, ein zehn Jahre altes Mädchen aus ihrer Kirchengemeinde, um Hilfe. Laurie ist hellseherisch veranlagt und sehr erfolgreich darin, verschwundene Gegenstände aufzuspüren. Sie hat einen imaginären Freund, einen mürrischen, alternden Revolverhelden namens Kane, der ihr bei ihren Visionen hilft. Kermit Griffin, der im Revier ein Auge auf das Kind hat, erstellt zusammen mit ihr ein Phantombild ihres unsichtbaren Freundes, eigentlich nur, um sie zu beschäftigen. Verblüffenderweise sieht das Bild Peter Caines Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Peter bittet seinen Vater, ihnen zu helfen, da er vermutet, Laurie und Caine würde sich kennen, was jedoch nicht der Fall ist. Der Shaolinpriester versucht nun Lauries Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um ihr dabei zu helfen, zu lernen mit den Visionen umzugehen, die unkontrolliert beim Berührungen von Gegenständen auftreten. Als Laurie von zwei Komplizen des Mordverdächtigen gekidnappt wird, damit sie die Mordwaffe - die inzwischen in einer alten Kommode versteckt auf dem Müllplatz gelandet ist – für ihn findet und zwar, bevor das die Polizei tut. Laurie gelingt es den beiden Männern zu entkommen und versteckt sich in einem stillgelegten Abenteuerpark. Caine, Peter und Mary Margaret gelingt es, das Mädchen zu retten und die Mordwaffe noch vor dem Verbrecher zu finden.  
  
  
  
Caine und der Kidnapper (Only the strong survive): Etwa zehn Jahre vor seinem Wiedersehen mit seinem tot geglaubten Sohn, arbeitet der Shaolinpriester in einem kleinen Diner in Chilicothe, irgendwo in Texas, als Aushilfskellner und Tellerwäscher. Connie, die verwitwete Besitzerin, flirtet ein wenig mit Caine und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Der Abdruck ihres Lippenstifts auf Caines Wange erweckt den Unmut eines Mannes namens Kinasay, der mit einigen Freunden in das Diner kommt, um seinen Sieg bei einem Kampfsportturnier zu feiern. Als er herausfindet, dass Caine ein Shaolinpriester und Kung-Fu-Kämpfer ist, fordert er ihn – angestachelt durch seine Freunde – zu einem Kampf heraus, was Caine aber ablehnt. Daraufhin bedroht Kinasay Connie mit einem Messer. Caine willigt in die Herausforderung ein und besiegt Kinasay, wobei der so unglücklich stürzt, dass er aufgrund einer Hüftverletzung ein steifes Bein zurückbehält und zukünftig auf einen Stock angewiesen ist. Caine verlässt kurz darauf tief beschämt die Stadt und Connie.  
  
In der Gegenwart ist Peter damit beauftragt, sich zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Jody Powell in die Sicherheitsfirma eines Mannes einzuschleichen, der verdächtigt wird, die Kinder seiner zumeist schwerreichen Kunden zu entführen und Lösegeld zu erpressen. Dieser Mann ist Kinasay und er veranstaltet regelmäßige Kampfsportturniere, in denen er seine Leute gegen die besten Kämpfer aus dem ganzen Staat antreten lässt. Damit Peter auch bestimmt in die Endausscheidung gelangt, bittet er seinen Vater, ihm eine „Überraschung“, einen besonderen Trick, beizubringen. Während des Ausscheidungskampfes gelingt es Jody, in Kinasays Computer einzudringen und die Daten an den Computerspezialisten des Reviers zu übermitteln. Und tatsächlich besiegt Peter mit dieser speziellen Technik seines Vaters seinen Gegner, womit er sich auch Kinasays volle Aufmerksamkeit sichert, denn der erinnert sich daran, diese schon einmal gesehen zu haben – bei Caine, den er nach wie vor hasst. Er schickt Peter zwei Männer hinterher, um zu erfahren, wer er ist – die beiden überfallen Peter und werfen ihn fast aus dem zweiten Stockwerk einer Baustelle. Caine, der Peter zur Hilfe eilt, gesteht seinem Sohn ein, dass er Kinasay kennt und dass er für dessen Behinderung verantwortlich ist. Er bietet Peter an, ihn zu Kinasay zu begleiten und mit ihm zu sprechen, um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten und ihn dazu zu bewegen, das entführte Mädchen gehen zu lassen, obwohl ihre Eltern nicht in der Lage sind, das Lösegeld aufzubringen. Kinasay will von einer Entschuldigung jedoch nichts hören, sondern fordert Caine erneut zum Kampf heraus, da seine Männer ansonsten nicht nur das entführte Mädchen, sondern auch Peter und Jody töten werden. Caine besiegt ihn ein zweites Mal und erklärt Kinasay, dass er nicht besiegt wurde weil der Shaolin besser sei – sondern, weil Kinasay die Kontrolle über sich verloren hat. Währenddessen entschlüsselt Kermit die gestohlenen Dateien und stürmt mit Polizisten aus dem 101. Revier ein Hotel, in dem das Entführungsopfer gefangen gehalten wird und befreit das Mädchen. Nachdem sie wieder glücklich mit ihren Eltern vereint ist, erinnert sich Caine daran, dass er bei seinem Weggang Connie versprochen hatte, ihr eine Postkarte zu schicken. Und das tut er dann auch, während Peter wieder einmal feststellt, dass er rein gar nichts von dem versteht, was sein Vater tut, sagt oder was in ihm vorgeht.  
  
  
  
Caine und die Insel im Strom (Tournament): Mehr als 35 Jahre sind vergangen, seit der junge Kwai Chang Caine mit seiner Geliebten Serena und ihrer dreijährigen Tochter Maia in San Francisco zusammen lebte. Eines Abends wird der junge Priester in der Nähe der Wohnung der kleinen Familie von drei Männern überfallen. Er kann sie überwältigen und eilt in Sorge um Serena und ihr Kind nach Hause – doch sie sind verschwunden. Er findet nur einen Abschiedsbrief, in dem Serena ihn bittet, nicht nach ihnen zu suchen.   
  
In der Gegenwart tritt überraschender Besuch in Caines Leben: der Söldner Chan, der Caine einen Gefallen zu schulden glaubt, da der Priester ihn bei einem früheren Zusammentreffen nicht der Polizei auslieferte. Er ist inzwischen der Sicherheitschef eines Großindustriellen (der in Wirklichkeit allerdings mit Waffen und Drogen handelt) namens Lee Sung und lädt Caine zu einem von Lee Sung auf einer Insel im St. Lorenz’ Strom in Kanada, veranstalteten Kampfsportturnier ein. Sehr zu Peters Verblüffung beabsichtigt sein Vater tatsächlich an diesem Turnier teilzunehmen und außerdem verbietet er seinem Sohn strikt, ihn zu begleiten. Das hält Peter natürlich nicht davon ab, auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen über Lee Sung anzustellen. Und so gerät er mitten in eine Aktion der Bundespolizei, die in Zusammenarbeit mit den kanadischen Behörden während des Turniers eine Razzia auf Lee Sungs Grundstück veranstalten will, da Gerüchte besagen, dass Lee Sung das Zentrum seiner Unternehmungen nach Hongkong - und damit aus der Reichweite der amerikanischen Polizei - verlegen will. Die Beamten schlagen vor, Peter aufgrund seiner Kampfsportkenntnisse teilnehmen zu lassen und ihn so als Söldner in Lee Sungs Unternehmen einzuschleusen. Peter willigt ein, schon allein deshalb, weil er denkt, dass sein Vater sich in Gefahr befindet. Währenddessen begegnet Caine nach seinem ersten Kampf nicht nur Lee Sung, den er aus der Zeit im Shaolin-Tempel kennt, in dem Lee Sung einst verwundet Zuflucht gesucht hatte, sondern auch seiner früheren Geliebten Serena und der inzwischen erwachsenen Maia. Serena gesteht Caine, dass sie ihn damals wegen Lee Sung verlassen hat, der sie halb verführte, halb durch Drohungen gegen Caine überzeugte, mit ihm zu gehen. Doch in den letzten Jahren hat sie immer mehr das Gefühl, als wäre Lee Sung ihrer überdrüssig geworden und so begann sie, um ihr Leben und das von Maia zu fürchten. Sie bittet Caine, ihr und Maia bei der Flucht zu helfen. Peter ist weder begeistert, von einem erneuten Geheimnis aus der Vergangenheit seines Vaters zu erfahren, noch dass Caine nicht ohne Serena und Maia gehen will – obwohl die Razzia immer näher rückt. Bevor sie jedoch einen Plan fassen können, werden sie von Lee Sung entdeckt und Peter als Polizist enttarnt. Lee Sung will sowohl Vater als auch Sohn in einem tödlichen Kampf beseitigen, als die Bundespolizei und die kanadischen Behörden ihre Razzia starten. Caine befreit sich und Peter von den Handschellen und sie machen sich auf die Suche nach Serena und Maia. Als sich Serena weigert, mit Lee Sung zu fliehen, will er sie töten, woran Caine ihn im letzten Moment hindern kann. Er kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden, der mit Lee Sungs Niederlage und Verhaftung endet. Chan, der beauftragt wurde, Maia zu töten, trifft auf Peter – und übergibt ihm seine Waffe und die unverletzte junge Frau, worauf Peter ihn entkommen lässt. Zurück in ihrer Heimatstadt verbringen Caine und Serena ein paar Tage zusammen, bevor Serena mit ihrer Tochter zu ihrer Familie zurückkehrt, die sie so viele Jahre nicht mehr sehen durfte.   
  
  
  
Caine und die sieben Aufrechten (Dragonswing Teil 1): Eine kleine Stadt im Norden wird regelmäßig von einer Bande überfallen, die Geschäfte ausraubt und Verwüstungen hinterlässt. Der Sheriff unternimmt nichts dagegen, sondern lässt sich für sein Wegsehen bezahlen. Als schließlich die Tochter des Bürgermeisters entführt wird, wendet sich ihr Verlobter, ein Architekt, an Peter, den er aus der gemeinsamen Zeit im Waisenhaus kennt. Da Peter in dieser Stadt keine Polizeimacht hat, wendet er sich an seinen Vater und Lo Si um Hilfe. Gemeinsam mobilisieren die beiden Shaolin einen weiteren Bekannten aus der Vergangenheit, den Priester Khan, der als Hausmeister in einer Boxschule arbeitet. Paul Blaisdell, Peters Vorgesetzter und Pflegevater, vermittelt den Kontakt zu zwei alten Söldnern. Einer davon ist Rykker, dem Caine in der Vergangenheit bereits einmal begegnet ist, ohne dass er sich darüber näher auslassen will, und der sich bereit erklärt, ihm zu helfen, da er sich Caine verpflichtet fühlt. Der andere ist Steadman, ein eigentlich pensionierter britischer Spion und Sprengstoff- und Bombenexperten, der Paul noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Zusammen mit Peters Freund bilden sie einen „Dragonswing“, eine Art Kampftruppe. Es wird ein Ort und eine Zeit für die Lösegeldübergabe vereinbar und Caine dazu auserwählt, das Geld zu überbringen, vielleicht weil er Mason, dem Anführer der Bande und Shakespeare-Liebhaber, am ungefährlichsten scheint. Er wird rasch eines besseren belehrt, als er den Shaolin angreift und von ihm besiegt wird – sowohl im Kampf, als auch im Zitieren von Shakespeare.   
  
Während Lo Si das entführte Mädchen in Sicherheit bringt, eskaliert die Situation und die Bandenmitglieder beginnen auf den Rettungstrupp zu schießen. Khan, Caine und Peter verlassen sich auf ihre Kampfkünste, doch wird Peter nur durch einen Schuss von einem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude, der seinen Angreifer tötet, gerettet. Der Schütze war Paul Blaisdell, der als „rettender Schutzengel“ gefolgt war. Am Ende ist zwar das junge Paar wieder glücklich vereint und auch die Bewohner der Stadt können beruhigt aufatmen, doch in den Augen des Shaolinpriesters wurde der Sieg mit zu viel Blutvergießen erkauft.   
  
Das besondere an dieser Folge ist vielleicht, dass die beiden Rollen von Rykker und Steadman mit zwei „Veteranen“ des Spionage-/Agentengenres besetzt sind: Robert Vaughn (Solo für U.N.C.L.E) und Patrick McKnee (Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone).


End file.
